Tiempos de Guerra
by Nea Potter
Summary: Tres momentos narrados por Lily sobre su relación con James, y sus pensamientos sobre la Guerra.


**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia, no soy famosa, no soy rica, no tengo millones de fans, y definitivamente no podría comprarme un castillo si así lo deseara. Así que, no, no soy Jo Rowling, y por lo tanto nada de esto me pertenece. Todos los lugares, los personajes, y otras cosas que reconozcan son de ella, y lo poco y casi inexistente que no, es de mi creación. Yo solo utilizo su magnífica creación para pasar el tiempo, y para entretener a los demás. El desenvolvimiento de esta historia es total y completamente creación de la cabeza de Nea Potter.

**Palabras:** 1,747

**Género:** Romance. Eso más que nada, así que, no, no hay segundo género.

**Nota de autora antes de leer:** Estoy muy orgullosa con este. Me encanto, no es por presumir, así que espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo.

**Pairing:**_**Lily Evans & James Potter**_

**Reto:** Reto "Heridas de Guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

Su mano acariciaba mi cabello, mientras él me sonreía de aquella manera tan suya que hacía que mi corazón se derritiera. No lo podía creer. Tres días y nos íbamos de Hogwarts a donde sea que la vida tuviera preparado.

Por eso mismo estábamos James y yo en el lago. Era un día precioso. Alumnos de un lado hacía el otro, algunos con los pies dentro de lago, otros haciendo guerra de agua con diferentes hechizos. ¡Incluso el calamar gigante estaba tomando el sol en un lado del lado!

Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de James, subiendo y bajando, de una manera relajante. No parecía que los magos estuvieran en guerra, pero esa era la realidad. Una realidad de la que no podría escapar en tres días.

—¿Qué haremos?—pregunté a James.

—¿De qué?—preguntó él a su vez, sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello.

—Después de Hogwarts.

James me entendía. Sabía que me preocupaba que, después de estos maravillosos meses juntos, todo acabara por la distancia.

—Vendrás a vivir conmigo. Y canuto. El es parte del paquete.—contestó, con una carcajada. Yo sonreí. Si tan solo fuera tan simple como parecía. Tan simple como él hacía que se viera.

—Estás loco James.—le dije.

—¿Eso crees?—tenía un tono pícaro en su voz. Sabía que me arriesgaba cuando contesté.

—Sí.

—Muy bien, veamos qué opina el lago de eso.—se incorporó, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya me tenía en sus brazos.

Y así, cargada, me llevó hasta el lago.

—¿Sigues pensando que estoy loco?

—Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?—contesté, desafiante.

—Sí.

Y con esa simple palabra me tiro al lago. El agua estaba fría, helada. A pesar del hermoso día que había, empecé a temblar. Nadé hasta la orilla y salí del lago, fingiendo enojo. Mientras tanto, James reía como no lo había oído reír desde antes de la muerte de sus padres, hace no más de dos meses.

—¡Te odio Potter!—le grité. Sus risas pararon de inmediato.

—No te enojes conmigo Lily, fue tan solo una broma.—respondió, preocupado. ¿No sabía yo que temía perderme más que nada?

—¡Estoy harta de tus bromitas! ¡Eres un inmaduro!—me estremecí por el frío, y tuve que controlarme para no soltar una carcajada. Reprimí una sonrisa cuando no contesto, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a él y no podría haberla visto.

Entonces sentí una mano agarrarme por la cintura y darme la vuelta, sosteniéndome antes de que pudiera caer. Y, sin poder siquiera reclamar, ya me estaba besando. Era uno de esos besos lograba derretirme y hacer que me olvidara de cualquier tontería sobre la que estuviéramos discutiendo. Uno de esos besos que hace que mis piernas tiemblen, que una sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro.

Y en ese momento no era relevante ni la discusión, ni el hecho de que mi ropa estuviera empapada. Lo que era realmente relevante era que nuestros labios estaban juntos y que sus manos estaban en mi cintura. Y que amaba a James Potter por sobre todo.

Se separó de mí con una sonrisa, sabiendo que había logrado su cometido. Miré esos ojos avellana que me volvían loca, ocultos tras un marco cuadrado, parte de unas gafas más complejas, y pensé que, no importaba que tan complicada fuera la vida, lo importante era simple. Yo lo amo y él me ama a mí.

—Cásate conmigo.—me dijo, no como pregunta, más bien como una orden.

—¿Qué yo qué?—pregunté.

—Cásate conmigo. Tengo suficiente dinero para ello. Ya sé que solo llevamos seis meses saliendo, pero te amo más que a nadie, y no quiero separarme de ti después de Hogwarts.—no sé como hizo para que esa idea descabellada sonara tan coherente.

—James, estamos en guerra.—dije, intentando ser la persona lógica de la relación.

—¡Con mayor razón!

—Somos muy jóvenes, James.

—Ya somos mayores de edad. Te amo Lily, ¿no es eso lo que importa?

Lo observé más atentamente. Parecía ligeramente nervioso por el hecho de que le dijera que no. Me miró con esperanza, con la mirada de una persona que puede llevar a cabo cualquier locura que se le ocurra. Y le creí. En aquél momento, con la ropa mojada y su mirada expectante sobre mí, le creí. Creí en que era algo posible, no una idea completamente descabellada.

—Muy bien. Me casaré contigo. En un año. Ya sabes, debemos preparar la boda y eso.—contesté.

—¡Oh, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Lily!—me dijo, cargándome y dándome vueltas. Me colocó en el piso nuevamente y añadió:—Te compraré un anillo cuando llegue a casa. —empezó a caminar hacía el castillo, de espaldas a él, sin despegar sus ojos de mí.—Venderé algunas cosas que no necesitamos, y nos quedaremos con el cuarto de mis padres. Canuto se queda con su cuarto. Invitaremos únicamente a nuestros amigos cercanos, ya sabes, los Longbottom, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Peter.

Solté una carcajada al verlo tan feliz. Parecía niño con un juguete nuevo. Sonreí. Si la guerra se lo llevaba de mí lado pronto—cosa que realmente no deseaba, pues mi angustia sería tal que no podría vivir un segundo sin él, mucho menos una vida entera—me quedaría con este recuerdo. El de un James Potter feliz, organizando nuestra boda a su manera.

—Ah, y Lily.—sonrió de una manera dulce, diferente—No olvides que, no importa que estemos en guerra, con cuantos mortífagos tengamos que luchar, que Voldemort en persona intente separarnos. Siempre estaré junto a ti, venceré cuantos mortífagos tenga que vencer para lograrlo. Incluso destruiré a Voldemort por ti. Nada puede separarnos. Nadie puede separarnos. Recuerda eso, Lily.

Un año y medio había pasado desde aquél momento en el que James Potter me pidió matrimonio, de la manera más extravagante que pudo encontrar. Inolvidable, a pesar de todo.

La guerra había hecho estragos con nuestra vida. Claro, seguíamos tan unidos como antes, pero la perdida de amigos, sus padres y mis padres, y de miembros de la Orden era dolorosa. Fabián y Gideon, dos chicos de la Orden, habían muerto en una misión, sin la oportunidad de despedirse de sus seres queridos. Una de nuestras compañeras de grado y su hermana murieron asesinadas en su casa. Mi mejor amiga. Mis padres. Amigos, familiares de otras personas. Muriendo por culpa de un asesino psicópata.

No hubiéramos podido salir de ese hoyo de depresión si no nos tuviéramos el uno al otro, estoy segura.

Yo, sin James, no sería nada más que un recuerdo, eso también lo sé. Y se lo agradezco, tanto como alguien puede agradecer algo.

Nuestro enfrentamiento a Voldemort hubiera resultado un desastre si no hubiéramos estado el uno para el otro. James me había salvado varías veces en ese duelo, y me había dado oportunidades asombrosas para atacarlo. Sin James, me hubiera matado en un santiamén.

Y la muerte de mis padres… Seguiría deprimida si James no me hubiera hecho entender que ellos se fueron a un lugar mejor, sin guerras y sin muertes. Un lugar de paz, y en algún momento nos reuniríamos.

Eso era lo que pensaba mientras ponía rosas en la tumba de ambos, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Los visitaba cada mes desde su fallecimiento.

—¿Lista?—preguntó James, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Lista.—respondí, murmurando una despedida a mis padres. James me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Hay algo bueno en todo esto.—me dijo James, mientras caminábamos a un lugar donde pudiéramos aparecernos.

—¿Qué? ¿La súbdita apreciación de las bromas?—respondí, con una sonrisa.

—No. Tú.

Perdimos nuestra libertad, también, a manos de esta guerra contra un hombre desalmado. James, Harry, nuestro hijo, quien tiene un parecido increíble a James, pero con mis ojos, y yo encerrados en una casa las 24 horas del día, hasta que la guerra termine. Todo esto, por una profecía que Dumbledore escuchó.

Profecías. ¿Quién las necesita? Son inútiles, ni siquiera son ciertas, puesto que no tienen siquiera una prueba de su verdad, nada que las confirme. Y estamos encerrados, solo porque enfrentamos tres veces a Voldemort. El desgraciado ha intentado que seamos parte de su asqueroso y repugnante bando. ¡Deberían de darnos un premio por ello, no encerrarnos!

—_Muere niño de ocho años en un parque cerca de su casa, de manera inaudita. No encuentran explicación para la serie de muertes que se están llevando familias enteras…—_informó la radio de la cocina, mientras yo le daba a Harry su papilla. James lee el Profeta, para ver si ocurrió algo preocupante.

Me sentía mal por sentirme aliviada de que los muertos no son Harry, o James. De que los tengo a mi lado, sanos, vivos. Después de todo, había un hombre muerto ahí afuera, asesinado por mortífagos o tal vez incluso por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Y ese hombre era hijo de otra madre, esposo de otra mujer, padre de otro niño. Y esa familia estaba devastada, porque faltaba en la casa uno de ellos, alguien especial, alguien amado. Y yo estaba aquí, sintiéndome aliviada, agradecida de que ese alguien no es James, ni es Harry.

Las guerras hacen eso. Te hacen desconfiar de la gente, huir, esconderte. Te hacen quedar en una alerta permanente. Destruye familias enteras, mata personas. No deja a nadie intacto, al menos, no a nadie que ha participado en ella. Trae sufrimiento, lágrimas y trabajo duro. Derrumba ciudades enteras ante su poder. Son iniciadas por gente estúpida, codiciosa.

Dejé a Harry en su cuna poco después, y camine hacia la biblioteca, donde se encontraba James, leyendo un libro sobre tácticas de Quidditch. Me senté en sus piernas, y el pasó un brazo por mis hombros. Me recosté en su pecho.

—¿Pasa algo?—me preguntó, dejando el libro por un lado y volteando a verme.

—Te amo. Me alegro de que la guerra no te haya apartado de mí.—respondí, inmediatamente diciendo lo que pensaba.

—Te lo dije, no hay nada capaz de separarnos. Te prometí que nada nos separaría.—me contestó, con un corto beso en los labios.

—Y hasta ahora, has cumplido tu promesa—respondí yo, con un beso un poco más largo. Él colocó sus manos en mi cintura, y se acomodó en el sillón.

Después de todo, estar encerrado en esta casa no es tan malo. Estoy encerrada con Harry y con James, las dos personas que son mi vida entera. Y están a salvo.

* * *

**Este es el primer Lily/James que escribo con más de 1,000 palabras. Y el segundo que escribo, completamente Lily/James. Para lo mucho que me gusta esta pareja, es poco.**

**En fin, me encantaría que me dijeran su opinión y me regalaran una pequeña sonrisa que aparece cada vez que alguien me dice mis errores. Eso demuestra que quieren que mejore.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, y que perdonen si tengo algún dedazo metiche. Ya saben, para risas, diversión, retos y nuevos amigos pasen por el foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Es increíble, y no tiene nada que ver con que yo sea la creadora. **


End file.
